


Hiro's Life after Baymax - Immortals

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Immortals [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Camp Half-Blood, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: After the adventures with his robotic friend Baymax, Hiro comes home to find a stranger fighting (verbally) with his aunt. That man is Hephaestus, the greek god of smiths and apparently his father. Hephaestus wants Hiro to meet his siblings in Camp Half-Blood so he just drops him off there without asking much. This is how Hiro meets Nico, the son of Hades. They get along quite well, even go on a quest together... with quite unexpected results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me after watching the movie with my little brother's. I just can't accept that Tadashi died so I'm going to do something about that. And Hiro could be a son of Hephaestus, really!

Hiro's life after Baymax – Immortals

*** Disclaimer: I don't own any character or their backround story of Big Hero 6 or Percy Jackson and I don't earn any money with my fanfictions. I do own the idea for this plot though. Enjoy***

*** **** ***** *****

He had lost his parents at the age of three.  
He had finished school at the age of thirteen.  
He had lost his big brother short after winning a schoolarship to his brother's university.  
He had founded a team of super heros to catch the murder of his brother and started university after that (and stayed a super hero).

You think that's quite a mess? Well, it'll just get worse!

*** 

It had been a hard day at uni for Hiro and the teenager was very exhausted as he reached the door of his home and searched for his keys. Hopefully aunt Cass had made something different for dinner than the sushi from yesterday because that had been horrible. What they could have expected after she had gotten the idea of putting honey onto it.  
Hiro finally found his keys and adjusted his bag. He'd taken Baymax to university for some updates so his bag was pretty heavy. Thank god he had improved the robots shrinking mechanism so Baymax wasn't that big when shrunken anymore but still. And then he had to also carry his books and notebooks and whatnot. Good that there was summer break starting tomorrow!

When he opened the door, he was greeted by two yelling voices – and a meowing cat. 

„You're not going to take my boy anywhere! You haven't any right to do so!“ That was his aunt's voice.  
„I'm his father, I have all the rights I need, woman!“ That voice Hiro didn't know.  
He silently closed the door behind himself and inched closer to the open door of the living room, peeking inside. There was his aunt and a broad built and very tall man facing each other over the couch table. The man was dressed in a white t-shirt which hugged his muscular frame very tight and a jeans, partly covered with what seemed to be oil. Hiro couldn't see his face but all over his visible skin were a very great number of scars, most of them seemed to be old ones but a few looked a little fresher. 

„You have not! Until today noone even knew you were his father! My brother had only been alive during three of Hiro's years but he'd been his father, more of a father than you had ever been! Don't think you can just burst into our home, declare your godhood and that you're his true father and take him with you!“  
Everyone else would have backed off at the angry tone in Cass' voice but not this bulky man. And slowly, Hiro started to get what was going on. This man pretended to be his father. But, Hiro's father was dead! And what was that shit about godhood?

„I just want him to learn about his true heritage! He's in danger without knowing, don't you understand that?“ The stranger nearly yelled by now. Hiro frowned. Why would he be in danger?  
„Oh but he had been perfectly save during his now fourteen years. What changed that he isn't anymore? Or were you somehow forced to tell us now and otherwise we'd have never known?“  
He flinched a little, most wouldn't have noticed but Hiro could see it. What the hell was going on? The teen slowly got closer to the door to get a better view – and stepped right onto their cat's tail. The furry meatball jumped and screamed in pain (thankfully Baymax wasn't programmed to react on animals too).

Suddenly, everything grew silent and as Hiro looked up again, both of the people in the living room were facing him. His aunt's face was full of anger and also panic, the man's face... full of scars and with a kinda creepy pair of eyes. They looked as if they were red glowing pieces of coal – warm and homey but also dangerous.  
Hiro swallowed nervously and stepped closer. „I... I'm back?“

*** **** ***** *****

To make things short, the man had just walked up to him, grapped his upper arm and suddenly the world had turned upsite down and black. The last thing Hiro heard was the voice of his aunt, yelling his name. 

As Hiro came back to his senses he felt that he was lying on something soft. His bag was gone but he was still fully dressed. There was even a blanket pulled up on him, softer than his own at home.  
Wait! His bag was gone! … And if he wasn't at home, were the hell was he?  
Sitting up and opening his eyes was one step. Hiro didn't know the room he was in. If you could even call it a room. It remembered him of a dorm room for at least around fifteen people. There were personal corners with beds and cupboards and everywhere seemed to be chaos. On a closer look, that chaos looked rather familiar to Hiro – peaces of robots, toolboxes and single tools, metal plates, plastic, some part of computers and so much more.

„Seems like the sleeping beauty is back in life“, chimed a happy voice. Hiro's head snapped towards the surce of said voice. He came face to face with a little older looking latino. The guy had tanned skin, long curly hair and brown eyes and looked a little like one of those elves out of Fred's video game – the one they played last weekend.  
„Who are you and where am I?“, asked Hiro, feeling panic rising inside of himself.  
„Leo's the name and you're at Camp Half-Blood. In Cabin 9, to be ecxact.“

Hiro frowned. „I've never heard of such a place...“  
The guy, Leo, chuckled. „Well, would be rather hard to explain this place to other mortals.“  
„Mortals?“  
Leo shuck his head and raised his hands. „I'm sorry, I kinda thought you know already. The newbie tour it is, then. C'mon, follow me.“  
He pulled Hiro up and towards the cabin's door. Behind that door layed a place of which Hiro wouldn't have been able to ever dream about. There was so much place and so much people who were doing rather impossible things – was that girl just turning into a tree? And did that horse really just fly up into the sky? - and was that the ocean at the horizon?

„This is Camp Half-Blood, home of all demigods. Demigods as in children of the greek gods. You know, like Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus and all. Almost everyone here has one godly parent. We're living here, training and learning to use our powers“, explained Leo from his position behind Hiro.  
„But... those gods are myths“, stated the teenager with a low voice and jumped a feet high as suddenly a loud thunder could be heard.

„The gods don't like to be called myths. Look around this place and tell me that what you see could work without magic.“  
Hiro didn't need to do that, he had seen already. A little lost did the fourteen-year-old turn around.  
„And, why am I here?“  
Leo raised an eyebrow at that question. „You don't remember?“  
Hiro shook his head. „The last thing I know is that my aunt was arguing with that big stranger who pretended to be my father“- another thunder -“and as he noticed me he grabbed my arm and now I'm here.“

„Well, that's...“, said Leo, a little out of words which really didn't happen a lot. He looked into the brown eyes partly hidden behind the fluffy black hair. They were big and full of hope for an answer. The older teen was just not sure if the other would like those answers.  
„That man said the truth. He is your father. And he's a god. Hephaestus, the greek god of smiths and fire to be ecxact.“

„What? No, that's not true! My father died with my mother when I was three!“, stated Hiro in utter disbelief and he just ignored the third thunder. „This is a mistake. Just tell me the way back to San Fransokyo and I'll be gone.“  
„That's impossible, considering that you're not even on the right continent anymore. Welcome to the United States of America!“  
Hiro gasped in shock. How was that possible? He might as well slap himself for that stupid question but he was just so confused.

„So you're telling me that I'm the son of this... Hephaestus-guy, that I can't go home and what?“  
Leo shook his head. „I didn't say you can't go home. Just that the way is longer than you would have thought. And maybe you should find out why he brought you here...“  
„I already know that“, spat Hiro, slowly growing angry. „He said I have to know about my heritage because I wouldn't be save without knowing. Whatever that means. But as I said, that's all a mistake! I'm not a demigod, I'm just me, Hiro Hamada, fourteen years old and good with robots.“ He glared at Leo but the other didn't seem to be listening anymore, his eyes were focused on something above Hiro's head.  
„Seems like you're wrong about the not-a-demigod-part.“

As Hiro followed Leo's line of view, he saw a flying hollogram of a burning hammer above his head. He would have put it off for a nice trick but somehow inside of him, it felt true. And he could feel a certain kind of warmth oozing off the hammer symbol, feeling a bit homey, familiar. Just like Tadashi's presence had feld when Hiro had woken up at night, knowing his big brother was sleeping just at the other end of their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm going to have seminar starting tomorrow and no time to write I post the bit I have typed out by now. I hope you like it and thank you very much for the nice comments! They motivate me very much :)

Chapter 2

After a quick tour around the camp grounds during which they had met Chiron, as in THE Chiron the mighty centaur, Hiro found himself at a full table with his half-siblings, a plate full of food in front of him. 

Chiron had already heard about Hiro being Hephaestus son and the friendly... man? horse? half-man?... person had welcomed the fourteen year old and explained the rules to him. Not hat there were much aside from keeping your cabin clean, no killing of other campers (the fuck?!) and no going out at night (but who would go outside anyway with the prospect of being eaten by harpies? Not Hiro, that's for sure!) 

Before dinner, Leo had introduced him to their other cabin members slash siblings and Hiro was relieved that they seemed to be nice so far. He did not plan on staying longer than necessary but that didn't mean he wanted to be around some idiotic half-siblings during his stay. A part of him hadn't accepted the demigod-thing completely but that part was getting smaller and smaller the more people he met. He recognized so much of himself in them, the restlessness, the crazy ideas and such.   
But if Hiro was a demigod, what was about Tadashi? Was his brother only his half-brother or were they both sons of the smith god? Hiro knew that knowing about that wouldn't change a single thing about the love he felt for his brother but he wanted to know! Maybe he could find a way to get this information at this crazy place along with the answer why Hephaestus thought he was in danger all of a sudden... Leo had mentioned a war and monsters - of course there had to be a counterpart for the god-thing - but Hiro had been safe, right? The monsters hadn't been hidden by thisnfog-thing... right? 

"Your turn, Hiro."  
The teen blinked as the voice of Leo ripped him out of his thoughts. "Hm?"  
"Before we eat, each of us sacrifice a piece of his meal to his godly parent. Just like that", explained the Latino and threw a few potatoes into the fire.   
Great. Now he was supposed to sacrifice something of his dinner to the person he disliked most at the moment. Just fantastic!   
Hiro stood and went over to the fire bowl, throwing half of his meal into it. 'I hope you have a good explanation for this", prayed the brown eyed one and went back to his seat. He wasn't that hungry anymore.

******************

After dinner, Hiro was introduced to a few more people. Apparently there was a Roman form of every God and they had children as well but in another place of the country called New Rome. A few of these Romans were over for a visit and Leo eagerly introduced Hiro to his best friend Jason, a son of Jupiter and his girlfriend Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. A big guy named Frank (son of Mars) was there too and it surprised Hiro to learn that Leo was in a three way relationship with Frank and Frank's girlfriend Hazel, who was right now with her brother.

They were cool but Hiro wasn't in the mood to talk much so he went to walk around some on his own. At first, he went back to the cabin to get his bag though. He needed someone to talk to and who was better for that task then a best friend?  
His bag had been on his back so as Hephaestus had teleported him here, the thing just came along.  
Taking the compressed robot out of his bag, Hiro walked over to the lake. The sun was already setting as Baymax grew into his full size.  
"Your hormones are quite alarming Hiro. Do you need me to get you some chocolate to lift your mood? Or would you like to contact one of your friends?", asked the white giant with a worried tone.   
"No, I just need to talk to you", said Hiro and started talking.   
One of his other brothers, Jake or something like that, had explained that cell phones were kind of forbidden because monsters were somehow able to track down demigods with one better that one without. Hiro didn't know it would be the same with Baymax but he didn't want to try it. His suit had stayed at home so he himself would be useless. He wasn't sure what he should think about the magical boundaries yet, he wasn't fond of this whole magic thing either since it was so hard to explain and illogical too at some point. 

After he had talked everything off of his mind, the young one leaned against his robotic friend and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Baymax started to caress his back in small circles and it had grown darker already. He should go to bed if he didn't want to fall asleep outside and wake up in a harpy's stomach but he was just so tired. This just wasn't fair! Why did that has to happen to Hiro?

*****************

POKE  
POKE POKE  
"Hey you!"  
"His name is Hiro."  
"... um... thanks. Hey Hiro! Wake up! Bonfire's nearly over!"

Blinking tiredly, Hiro opened his eyes. The sun had gone down completely by now, the moon had risen and the lake was illuminated by his silver light. Far away from the shore you could see a fire with a few people sitting around it.   
At some point he must have crawled into Baymax' lap, the robot was holding him so he didn't fall off.

A stranger was leaning over Hiro, face friendly and the black hair a mess on his head. Hiro couldn't see the color of his eyes because of the darkness but they seemed to be either blue or green. He was older than Hiro, maybe around nineteen and he wore one of those orange camp t-shirts.  
"Hello sleeping one. If you don't want to spend the night here, I suggest you go back to your cabin. Cabin 9, I guess."  
Hiro yawned and stretched some before asking: "How did you know?"  
The other laughed. "Only the children of Hephaestus would sleep on a robot's lap. I'm Percy by the way."  
Hiro took the offered hand and stood up. Baymax, now that Hiro was in a conversation and not in dire need of him anymore compressed himself - a function Hiro had got for him so that the robot didn't have to walk around all the time. He would still come out if he thought his medical support was needed but he could compress on his own will.

"Thanks. I'm Hiro", Hiro introduced himself. The other guy, Percy, smiled.   
"I saw you during dinner. You're new, right?"  
Hiro just shrugged.  
"I know how you feel. As I came here, I had a pretty rough start into this godly business. If you ever need someone else then your siblings to talk too, you can always come to me. Cabin 3 it is."  
Hiro looked into the other's face and what he saw there convinced him that the other was truly interested in him.   
"Thanks for offering... I should get going now, I guess", said Hiro and picked up his robot before he started walking into the direction of his cabin. Percy followed him.

"Um... I know the way?", stated the younger one after a while causing Percy to chuckle.  
"Good to know. I'm heading for a date though."  
"Oh... ähm..."  
"No need to be embarrassed Hiro. Oh there he is! Hey Nico!"  
A dark figure came towards them and as the other nearly reached them, Hiro noticed that the other seemed to favorite black clothes. Or black in general. He wore black boots, black jeans and a black t-shirt. In the darkness Hiro couldn't tell but he was sure that his hair was black too. An aura of danger surrounded him but it wasn't threatening but the kind of danger than made you perk up and be more careful. As he reached the two of them, he laid his arms around Percy's waist and pulled the other into a deep but quick kiss before turning to Hiro, who was busy blushing.

"Ciao amore. Who is your new friend?"   
"That's Hiro. He's new here, cabin 9."  
Somehow this made Hiro angry. His hands curled into tight fists, he was short from screaming. "What the bloody hell is so important about this godly parent thing? Why do you need to tell him that? If I want someone else to know I'd say it! That's nothing you introduce someone with or are you living in the middle-age? 'Hey people, this is Hiro, son of Hephaestus'?!"  
Percy's eyes grew wide and Nico's arms closed around his waist in a protective way but Hiro just shook his head and dashed off. 

Percy frowned as he looked after this Hiro-guy. "Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to upset him..."  
"Maybe it was just a hard day. We can talk with him tomorrow if you want...", suggested Nico, not really happy about that because he still didn't like talking with others, much less to strangers. He had enough people who bothered him by caring about him. The only one who was allowed to do so was his Sea Prince.  
"I guess you're right", Percy sighed and leaned up for another kiss before he asked: "How was your meeting with Hazel?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so much positive feedback! (<3×<3)  
> I'm so happy that you like this little fic so much, really.  
> I moved this to my tablet so it should be updated sooner. Should... We'll see ;)

Chapter 3

If he was being honest with himself, he knew that he had overreacted. But who wouldn't do the same in a situation like this? Coming home after an exhausting day, learning about your father being a Greek god, being teleported to this weird camp and all this shit was just too much for the short amount of time things had happened to Hiro.  
After he'd left Percy with his dark boyfriend, he'd gone straight to bed, curled into a tiny ball underneath his bedsheets. Tears formed themselves in his eyes and he let them run over his face without causing any noise in the darkness of cabin 9. He doubted that someone else could understand the feelings inside him and he wasn't going to talk to the others. Tomorrow he'd find out how he could safely return to aunt Cass and then leave. One way or another, he wouldn't stay. This wasn't home, this wasn't his family and he wouldn't let a stranger only related through blood decide what he had to do and what not.   
With this thoughts in mind did Hiro fall asleep.

***************

A room full of random pieces, parts of machines, tools, tables full of paper, plans. A whole damn forge!! There was basically no free space in this workshop.   
It reminded Hiro of the laboratory at his University and of his own garage.   
What a weird dream, thought Hiro while he walked between the tables, carefully avoiding the things on the ground. Who knew what was explosive and dangerous? 

"Do you like this place?"  
Hiro froze at the sound of this voice before he slowly turned around. Hephaestus stood behind him, arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were fixed on Hiro but his hands twitched as if they wanted to go back to work.   
"What do you want?"  
The teen was surprised how calm his voice was because he wanted nothing more than screaming. And maybe punch this god for what he'd done.  
"I needed to tell you about your godly heritage. And the best place for you to learn how to be save is Camp."  
Hiro raised an eyebrow at that. "And why was I save all these years before? Why do I need to be there now?"  
"That's not my story to tell. Everyone can tell you about the new deal between us gods and Perseus Jackson. I can't protect you anymore as I did, you're getting too old." With every word that left Hephaestus' mouth did Hiro's confusion grow.   
"What is that supposed to mean? You protected me? W-what about Tadashi?"  
"Your brother..."

Suddenly the whole room shock uncontrolled and Hiro as well as Hephaestus struggled to stay on their feet.  
"You're waking up. Talk to the other's, Hiro. You need to be safe! You're my son after all!"  
With that did the whole area disappear and Hiro fell into dreamless darkness.

**************

Hiro didn't feel like eating breakfast after he was woken up by Leo in the morning. In his head he still went through the conversation with Hephaestus. It didn't make sense at all!  
Leo noticed that he wasn't eating again and asked if he was okay but Hiro managed to convince him that it was just a bit much - and that wasn't even a lie!

Since the teen was still new and without an own weapon, he wasn't in for training - for what Hiro was thankful for, because, a bloody lava wall? No thank you. And he couldn't care less that there were kids as old as him who reached the top of it in less than twenty minutes.  
No, Hiro took a long walk through the woods and ended up at the shore again. He had always liked the sea, kind of at least. 

"Back again?"  
Girl's head snapped up. He had been sitting in the sand for a while and he was sure he would have seen it if someone would have come near him. The teen looked around but there was noone else in sight.  
"Over here!"  
Confused, Hiro stood up and now his eyes found the source of that voice. It was that guy, Percy. He was under the water's surface, only in his swimming trunks and smiling bright. He waved and emerged from the sea, his body instantly dry. Normally this would have impressed Hiro and he would have asked billions of questions but he just wasn't himself today.  
Heaving a sight, he sat back down, Percy taking place next to him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

Hiro turned his head to look at the older one, eyebrow raised. "What for? I mean... I AM the newbie here and as much as I figured out it's the fastest way to put people into an order while looking at their parents. If you know the parents that is. This way of sorting in is one of the oldest. I know that and I know that I overreacted yesterday. It should be my part to apologise."  
Percy shook his head. "Yeah, it's faster to get to know about another's possible powers and characteristics through looking at their godly parent but... that doesn't mean we should put a shape onto every newcomer and say things like 'Oh, son of Aphrodite, he might be all into love and romance, let's go take him into this new La La Land movie, he will like it!' and such stuff. Because that poor guy might as well enjoy Star Wars and such. If you'll be here for a while though, you can't help but make this a habit. There are pretty busy times around here, mostly during summer. And you should know that almost everyone here had been through similar shit as you, Hiro."  
The fourteen year old threw a sceptic look at the green eyed teen and then over to the camp behind them. "You too?"   
Percy nodded.  
"What's your story then?"  
The guy laughed silently and Hiro suddenly felt bad because of the somehow pained look on the older one's face.  
"I guess I should be happy that I get the chance to tell you my version of this before the others do. Maybe you won't start this hero-behavior around me then, because I'm everything but a hero. It'll take some time though..."  
Hiro shrugged. "I don't have to go somewhere else until lunch break."

For a moment they just sat there until Percy had decided where to start.  
Then: "I think it started with me trying not to get killed by my maths teacher..."

*********************

"I see you have talked to him."  
Hiro couldn't help but scream a bit at the unexpected voice coming from behind them. Percy just grinned and raised off the ground to greet his boyfriend properly.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Good. Can't let him walking around without eating another day, right Hiro?"  
The youngest of the three stared at the dark son of Hades. How did this guy know about him not eating? And why would he give a shit about it?

Percy gasped and looked back at him again. "You didn't eat today? Why didn't you say a word? We could have gotten you something!"  
Hiro shifted uncomfortable and stood up too. He wasn't the tallest but sitting on the ground made the others look like giants. He ignored Percy's questions and asked that Nico-guy instead: "How do you know? I didn't see you at breakfast either."  
"I didn't know but I guessed. That's how most others spend their first meals here too. They don't eat much or nothing at all."

Hiro frowned. Percy hadn't talked much about Nico. Just that Nico's sister had been on a quest with Percy and some others and didn't make it. And how Nico's ideas had saved his live many times. What was it with the son of Hades worrying about his eating habits?  
As if Percy's boyfriend had read his thoughts, he said: "Don't think I want to tell you what to do. Mother-henning is either Percy's or Will's job. But the way I see it, my dear Sea Prince cares about you and that forces me into action. Because if you keep worrying Percy, it'll keep him from spending time with me instead, you see?"  
A smile creeped over Nico's face and Hiro grinned. He liked Nico's honest way of telling him to not occupy his boyfriend too much (and his subtle way of caring about Hiro).   
"I'll think about it."  
"Cheeky. I don't know Perce. Do we have to keep him?"  
Percy laughed at the fake painful look on the Italian's face and hit his boyfriend's chest equally playful. "As longs as he wants us to be around and help him, we'll be there. Got it, Hiro?"  
The younger one looked from one demigod to the other and nodded slowly. They were good guys, he felt it. He wasn't sure about Nico's role in this but he'd see about it.

"Let's get something to eat", suggested Hiro and the trio walked over to lunch, only stopping by at the Poseidon Cabin so that Percy could get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the 4th chapter. You see I put this fic into a series, after I finished this story, I plan on writing about how Nicercy came together. If you want to know feel free to stay with me :)  
> Again, thanks for reading and the feedback! See ya soon *waves*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had helped to hear Percy's story. More than Hiro would have thought.   
Maybe it was just the feeling that he wasn't the only one with whom the gods messed with but it made Hiro feel more part of Camp Half-blood. That didn't mean he wanted to stay longer then necessary but maybe perhaps he wouldn't run at the first chance he found. Maybe he would give his half-siblings, Percy, Nico and all the others a try - or that was what Hiro thought at lunch, before he had been dragged along with the Ares Cabin to sword training. 

**************

Training was hell! Hiro wasn't sure what these guys took additionally to their food but whatever it was, it made them aggressive and mean. The fourteen year old had never held a sword in his hands but that didn't stop his trainings partner from going full force on him. To be honest, it probably wasn't full force, he saw others suffering more than him but still. It felt like they had ripped his limbs off and put him back together afterwards.

After this awful experience it was clear that Hiro wasn't a sword's man. Hopefully training with the Apollo kids and their bows would go smoother tomorrow.   
The dark haired one drank the last drop of his water when he heard someone call his name. As he turned his head into the right direction, he saw Leo hurrying towards him. The Latino stopped in front of his half-brother, a bit out of breath.  
"There you are, Hiro! How was training?"  
"I feel like being hit by an airplane", answered the younger one.  
Leo laughed a bit at that. "Thought so. Well then the news I have for you won't make you happy."  
Hiro raised an eyebrow and motioned Leo to go on.   
"We'll play 'Capture the Flag' after dinner... "

*************

Hiro thought he had been lucky with being put in the last row. He and a few other demigods he didn't know yet were supposed to prevent their flag from being captured. Easy job you might think. Well until you saw a damn lake rushing towards you.

To his surprise did the water not drown him but formed a bubble around him. That way he was only able to watch as Percy walked towards the flag, took it with a nod towards them and ran off.   
At least he would get to go to bed early today. 

*********

"Amazing! You have to show him to me! Please Hiro!"   
Hiro smiled and nodded in agreement. Leo, Jake and a few other children of Hephaestus were standing in front of Cabin 9, talking about Hiro's robotic projects. And since he hadn't anything else with him to show off, he had told them about Baymax.   
It felt good to talk about familiar things such as hydraulic problems, materials and energy sources and let the whole godly crap fall under the table for a while.

"Hello, my name is Baymax."  
Hiro watched pleased as the others gasped and looked at his brother's latest project. They started to ask the robot many things and Hiro was glad that Baymax was able to answer by himself because suddenly Hiro didn't feel like talking anymore.  
Sometimes it still hurt to think about Tadashi but he was able to talk about him, think about him and keep breathing and going on. What else was he supposed to do anyway? He knew Tadashi wouldn't have wanted him to go all introverted and shell-y on himself but LIVE. And his friends had told him so too. So Hiro lived. For Tadashi and for their parents. He made experiences, had fun, had friends. He did his best to enjoy his life but he was damn angry and sad that he couldn't share it with them.

"Hey Hiro! What's up?"  
The younger teen looked up as Percy, followed by Nico came towards him. When the two reached him, the green eyed one frowned.  
"Are you alright?"  
Now it was Hiro's turn to frown. "Sure. Why are you asking?"  
"Because you're crying."  
Brown eyes widened at that and Hiro raised his hand to feel the wetness on his cheeks.   
It had been a long time since Hiro had cried. He looked towards Baymax who was busy scanning everyone and suddenly he couldn't help but turn into a sobbing mess. Baymax shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be Hiro's but Tadashi's and now he was here because Hiro maybe wasn't as much of Tadashi's brother as he had thought.  
His brother's name slipped of his lips as his legs gave in under his weight. Luckily Nico caught him before he could hit the ground.   
"It's alright Hiro. We'll take you with us so you can rest without everyone bothering you." Hiro would have felt surprised at Nico's empathetic tone but he was too busy feeling guilty to care where they even took him.

************

The cabin was black. literally everything was black, even the soap in the bathroom and the toilet paper. Where did you get black toilet paper?  
After the three had reached - apparently Nico's - cabin, Percy had helped to put Hiro down onto Nico's bed and left for training. He didn't want to but Nico had told him that it was okay. At first Percy had been sceptic but he didn't have much of a choice because he was giving class in sword training today and couldn't skip. 

"Who is Tadashi?" The Italian accent and the low voice were soothing and the darkness of the cabin helped Hiro to relax enough to tell the son of Hades about his big brother.  
"He was my big brother. I had finished school and he was at this university. One day he took me with him and after that I wanted to study there too. But then his own professor turned evil and ... he died the same day I got accepted at uni, in a fire. Baymax... was his last project. But now it seems that Tadashi isn't even my real brother or only for 50 percent and I don't know what I'm doing here and if I wouldn't have wanted to go to uni, Tadashi would still be here and I wouldn't be here and..."

Once he had started talking, he couldn't stop. Somehow it felt good to talk to a complete stranger, a bit like talking to a psychologist maybe.  
Nico didn't say anything, he just sat there in the darkness and listened. Hiro couldn't even see him properly but he felt the presence of him in the dark, and somehow it felt like a hug of a good friend.   
After a while Hiro fell silent and after another while, Nico started talking.

"I had a big sister once. Her name was Bianca..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tablet is weird.. and evil! It started to suggest "Hitler" every time I want to write "Hiro"... wth???

Chapter 5

"I still don't think this would be a good idea..."  
"And why exactly? And please, be reasonable."  
The pair had been discussing the topic for nearly two hours and both were on the edge of ripping each other's throats out despite how much they loved each other.  
"Doing it for yourself and Bia was one thing but if you do that for Hiro, others might want as well. And you know how much this procedure costs you!"  
"As if most of them would dare to speak with me, much less dare asking a favor of me."  
"... Point taken, but..."  
"Stop! Please Percy. You know that there is no real reason aside from me getting pretty much exhausted. And it's not like I'm planning on doing it in public at the bonfire. Please, amore, let's stop fighting", pleaded Nico and relaxed a bit as he saw how Percy was finally giving in.  
"I can't stop you anyway", sighed the green eyed male and placed a short kiss onto the Italian's cheek. 

************

14 days. Around 330 hours. He was friends with one of the most feared campers for almost two weeks - only a few hours left but who counted that anyway? - and he liked it. When he was around the Ghost King, he could be himself, even more than around his half-siblings. Sure, they were nice and all but it was also a bit forced since they shared a cabin and half of their genes so they were kinda supposed to get along.  
But with Nico it was different. Hiro knew that Nico cared about him and liked him for what he was and they also had a lot in common.  
They had both lost their big sibling, they were kind of an outsider - Nico for being the son of Hades and Hiro, if not in his natural habitat called university, for being a smart ass and way to good with technology for any adult engineer. Or short: for being a nerd, who wouldn't stop rambling about robots if he had started once. 

Nico could ramble a lot too. About Percy of course and about an old-fashioned card game called Mythomagic. Apparently the gloomy and scary guy was a nerd too - if someone managed to look behind the mask that is.  
The Italian was teaching Hiro how to play and also how to hold his ground in a fight. Hiro might not be naturally blessed with the talent like Ares' children or had inherited the power of controlling the fire like Leo but he was fit and he had quite the experiences from his life as a superhero. He only needed an update about weapons like bows, swords, magic and Greek mythology of course. 

One day when Nico came over to pick him up for lunch, Hiro noticed the stressed look on the Italian's face.  
"What's wrong, Nico?", asked the younger one and looked up with a worried expression.  
"I... had a... discussion with Perseus."  
Hiro raised an eyebrow at the use of Percy's full name. Nico rarely used it since his boyfriend didn't like that version of his name but when the two were teasing each other, Nico might use it. Apparently he'd use it too when he was angry. 

"About what? If I may ask..."  
The son of Hades sighed and answered: "About you to be honest."  
Hiro's eyes went wide and he froze on the spot. Why would he cause trouble between Nico and Percy? Did he do something wrong? Say something wrong? Did they break up??  
Nico lifted his hand without looking and ruffled Hiro's hair. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything. It's more about something I want to do."  
This statement didn't do much to calm the fourteen year old. What was it that Nico wanted to do what had to do with Hiro and would upset Percy?  
Hiro opened his mouth to ask but right then did a son of Apollo, Will if Hiro remembered it right, approach them and told them to hurry up because there would be McDonald's for lunch.  
The mentioning of Nico's favorite choice of food made the other's face light up and pull Hiro along.  
They took their seats as usual, at Poseidon's table - Nico clearly didn't care and Hiro, who had been confused about the whole separation thing didn't care too. Why should twenty people squeeze themselves around a small table when there was place enough at a different one? Why should someone sit alone just because he hadn't siblings? Weird settings really...

*************

During lunch, Percy and Nico shared a few serious looks and at one point Hiro was sure he saw Percy giving in. As they were ready, each of the older campers took a paper bag with chips, burgers and so on and asked Hiro to follow them.  
Hiro was really confused by now. Did Nico want to have a picnic or what?  
They went into the woods, neither of them saying a single word. In front of what looked like a little pit between the trees did their small group stop. It looked somewhat out of place, cold, dark and... dead. There as no other word for it. A shudder shook Hiro's body and he hastily turned towards his friends.

"Would anyone please tell me what the hell's going on here?"  
Percy looked up from the ground were he had sat down, unpacking the paper bags. He saw the distressed look and that Hiro was ready to bolt any minute. Chuckling slightly, the son of Poseidon looked over to Nico who was staring at the hole in the ground.  
"If you don't want our little guest to run away, you should probably tell him now, Neeks."  
The Italian ripped his eyes away from the place where he had first used his godly powers and looked at his young friend with a serious expression.  
"I want to give you the possibility to say goodbye to Tadashi. I'm going to conjure his soul and you can talk for a few minutes, hopefully. I don't know how much time I can give you so you should hurry a bit."

Hiro stared, mouth open and eyes wide. He had known that Nico had talked to his sister's soul and other ghosts, even raised zombies and such, but he wouldn't have thought that the other would do this for him. He didn't even get the idea to ask this favor of him!  
Percy finished unpacking and stood up, dusting off his trousers and started to leave.  
"I'll give you some privacy. Good luck."  
He patted Hiro on his back before disappearing between the woods. 

Taking a shaky breath, the fourteen year old looked towards the Ghost King. "How's this going to work?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go with the next chapter! Enjoy ^_^

Chapter 6

If he was honest, he didn't really pay attention as Nico threw the food into the hole and did something with murmuring and all. He was so shocked about the thought that he'd be able to see Tadashi again, talk to him again, apologize! What should he say? What would his brother say? Would he look like a ghost? How did ghosts look like? Maybe he should have asked Nico at one point...

The procedure took time and Hiro could see how Nico got paler and shakier with every moment that passed. Suddenly, a green flash could be seen and Hiro felt a hot burning wave rush over them, surrounding them and shortly after that, did the darkness come.

************

Darkness was good. Darkness meant, he wouldn't have to do anything, there was no pain, noone was bothering him and nothing could hurt him. 

"... -ro! Hiro! Wake up!" 

There was a voice, calling his name! A familiar voice. But Hiro didn't want to wake up, he was quite comfortable.

He snapped awake though as a cold rush of water was spilled onto his body. It was a hell lot of water and very cold. 

"Perseus Jackson, if you ever come near my infirmary again without being a patient yourself, I'll shoot you in the ass and pin you to a tree with the brown right under your balls! How do you dare to drown my patients?!"  
Blinking slowly, Hiro took in the sight in front of him. There was Percy, an empty bottle in his hands - probably the source of the water (as a son of Poseidon, Percy could easily produce more water out of less and change the temperature). In front of Percy was Will Solance, the local healer and boss of the infirmary. Next to him, equally wet and shocked sat Nico, looking as much as a wet dog as Hiro felt.   
"At least they're awake now", argued Percy and crossed his arms over his chest.   
Will mumbled something into his non-existent beard and turned towards Nico and me, pushing a piece of ambrosia into our hands.  
"Eat this. Boh of you! And don't you dare to leave my infirmary within the next hour! You're under observation!"  
With that did the blonde hurry out of sight.

Percy took a seat on Nico's bed, an arm around his boyfriend and a worried expression on his face.   
"What happened? I knew that it would stress you to conjure someone who's dead for so long but..."  
Hiro watched Nico's expression turning into a frustrated one.  
"I don't know! I could... reach Tadashi,t was as if he wasn't... there!"  
"Maybe he moved on?", suggested Percy, a soft tone in his voice.  
"No, it felt different! I know how it feels when someone has already been reborn or in Elysium or whatever. And this just felt wrong!"  
Nico's frustrated tone became angry and he tried to stand up but Percy pushed him back down onto the matrass again.  
"You heard Will. Rest! You can't do anything right now anyway, right?"  
The son of Hades sighed and fell down into the sheets, turning to look at Hiro with an apologetic look on his face.  
"I'm sorry, Hiro..."  
The younger one shook his head, interrupting his friend. "Don't be. I didn't even think asking you to do this so there's no way I could be disappointed about not getting something I didn't even knew I could want or get it!... I... I'd like to know what's wrong there though."  
Hiro bit his lower lip and looked into those nearly black eyes. Nico nodded slowly.  
"I... will ask father. He should know."   
Hiro shivered at the mentioning of the Lord of the Underworld. He always forgot that Nico was indeed the son of the Dead. For him, Nico was just Nico, cool and awesome and a friend. A bit like Go-Go from University.

University...

That reminded him...   
Hastily, Hiro are his ambrosia and jumped out of the bed.   
"I need to go, see ya later at bonfire!"  
"At dinner!" The bossy tone of Nico let the fourteen year old stop and look over his shoulder with a grin.   
"Alright, daddy!"  
With that did he dash out of the room, past a shocked and glaring Will Solance, who tried to stop him but was to slow.   
He run over to the Hephaestus Cabin, past the beds and right towards the entrance to their cabin's connection to bunker 9.  
Over the past two weeks he had been working on something and today he had been setting up the last few details and started the last downloads before he had met Nico.

Hiro run over to his desk and took the little gadget into his hand. It looked very similar with a normal smartphone but it worked with the magic of the goddess Iris. Complicated things short, he could call literally anyone, with and without a phone and without the need of a rainbow. The piece in his hand was a prototype, hopefully it would work.

The teen took off the charger and run off towards a place where he wanted to try out calling the most important person he had left aside from his friends.  
With shaking hands did he work on the IRIS-PHONE's surface and listened as the connection was built up.

"Hello? Cass Hamada speaking?"  
"Hey auntie..."

****************

The phone died just right after they said goodbye to each other. Apparently a problem with the battery. And Hiro still needed to test the thing outside of camp's borders to be sure that it couldn't be tracked down by monsters but so far, success!  
Hiro had explained as much as he could to aunt Cass, about the monsters and his half-siblings and his new friends. He hadn't told her about Tadashi though. No need to worry her for no reason. Cass had been relieved that her nephew was okay and even though she would have preferred him to come home right away, she had agreed that he could stay over summer holidays, just to be sure that there wouldn't be any danger if he would leave the camp.

Hiro brought the IRIS-PHONE back to charge and went to the pavilion to get dinner. It wasn't that he didn't eat like during his first days but sometimes he still just couldn't swallow and it felt like he was chewing on earth. This feeling was fading away but still present sometimes and especially today, Nico was right to force Hiro to at least show up and try. 

As his two friends saw the bright smile on the dark haired's face, they shared a relieved look.  
"Soon... you're okay?", asked Percy after Hiro had taken a seat opposite from Nico.  
"M good. Just needed to call my aunt."  
Both older demigods raised their eyebrows. "Call? As in, calling with a phone?"  
The smile grew on his face as Hiro started to explain his latest (and first magic) project to his friends, who, shortly after he had started, gave up on trying to understand everything.

It felt good to talk about something safe and clear and for a few minutes, Hiro could forget about his sorrows. What was it with his brother's soul? Would he be safe outside? Why was his father so worried? 

After dinner, the three of them went to the bonfire. Halfway though, screaming and panicking campers came running towards and past them. The three of them pulled out their weapons, Nico and Percy their swords and Hiro is Greek Fire gun, designed as a normal watch but could turn into a real blaster if needed.  
As they reached the source of the panic though, they knew their weapons were almost useless. In front of them stood, fully dressed into his dark cloak with souls weaved into and his helmet of fear under his arm, Lord Hades, Nico's father. 

"Hello son. I have a quest for the two of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo guys ;)  
> Here you go with the next part. And now I have to run becaise I'm a bit late for work but wanted to put this up here because it had been a while... I had to learn my lines for my role in the play I'm part of... if anyone wants to know...   
> \- See ya, Yuki

Chapter 7

"Hello son.I have a quest for the two of you."

... 

The silence that followed was thicker than the shadows surrounding the God of the Death. Hiro was pretty sure it was only Lord Hades' will that let the three of them near him because otherwise they would have felt the same panic as the other campers did. There was this nervous feeling in his guts though, telling him to run, but it was controllable. Or at least it would have been if not for the words that came out of Hades' mouth. Nico must have thought the same because he raised his eyebrows, black eyes comically widened, and asked:  
"A quest? But being less than three people on a quest brings bad luck. What kind of quest anyway?"

The Lord of the Underworld looked down at them, unimpressed.  
"I'll admit that being less than three might be a bit uncomfortable when dealing with monsters but if you really need three people, why don't you take that boy's robot with you?"

With that said, Hades had the guarantee for speechlessness of Nico, Hiro and even Percy. His mouth twitched in what could have been amusement as he continued:  
"As you, son, might have noticed, there are a few souls that... I'm missing. Someone took them and I want them back. As fast as possible."  
Percy opened his mouth for saying or asking something but Nico beat him with that.  
"And do you know who did this,... father?"  
The Lord of the Underworld made a face at that question. "You should know by now how this works, Nico."  
The god began to fade now, slowly leaving the place and a million questions. "Maybe your little Oracle can help you with that."

*************

"You can't go without a third person, whatever Hades said. It's too dangerous!"  
Nico made a face which looked unfortunately very similar to the grimace Hades had made earlier. Hiro was surprised it was because Percy was standing right next to them and was very... eager to join their quest. Too bad that Nico wanted his Sea Prince to stay and be safe.  
"Chiron...", started toe the son of Hades again but got interrupted by the camp leader.  
"No, Nico! You don't even know where to look for these souls. Get some more information first and then we'll see and TALK. No going without my agreement!", ordered the centaur. 

"Well, technically, we would be three of we'd take Baymax and we'd need less food and all because he's a robot. And if he's shrunken most of the time his energy would last longer than as if he'd walk with us. He would guarantee the medical support and can hold his ground in a fight too. I'd only need to program some Greek mythology upgrade and we'd also have a living dictionary with us."  
Everyone looked surprised at Hiro. The son of Hephaestus hadn't said a word since the meet and greet with his best friend's father.  
"That's... right", agreed Chiron with a frown on his face. "But still, information first and we'll keep the Baymax-possibility in mind. And now, hurry up and meet Rachel. She may have arrived by now."

With that did the camp leader leave the room. 

"I don't like the idea...", huffed Percy, arms crossed over his chest. Hiro felt a slight pain in his chest at that.  
Percy was what could count as a friend for the fourteen year old. Not like Nico since the son of Hades was more like a brother but certainly important to him. But now it seemed as if Percy didn't trust Hiro, or more precisely, Hiro's work. And most of it was even Tadashi's work!  
Straightening some, Hiro made a few steps into the direction of the door and said with a serious tone:  
"If you don't trust me and my brother's work, it's okay. I can go and do it by myself too. No need to fight because of that."  
And then, the door slammed close behind the young teen, leaving a gaping Percy and a Nico, both feeling guilty. 

************

The Oracle wasn't there because of some trouble at school so Hiro went and started to work on Baymax' mythology-update. And while doing so, he let his thoughts run free.  
"Why would Hades want Nico to go on a quest with Hiro? Why him? Despite of their friendship, there wasn't anything that could help Nico with his search for the stolen souls. Why should he take a tinkerer with him?  
And what if Nico didn't want to take Hiro with him? He wasn't that experienced and skilled as the older demigod. It would make sense if Percy and Nico would travel together since they were a couple and had been fighting together for a long time and all. Percy had even been to the underworld already.  
Hiro groaned frustrated and slammed his head onto the desks surface.

"Are you alright, Hiro?"  
The young one raised his head to look at his older sibling. He hadn't talked to Leo in a while.  
"Lord Hades wants me to go on a quest with Nico."  
The Latino's face fell. "What? You and Nico? All alone?"  
Hiro frowned. "Yeah? Why is it that everyone seems so shocked about me going on a quest? Am I that useless?"  
Leo sat down and shook his head. Hiro was upset. He ad been the leader of his own superhero squad and now he should be weak and untrustworthy?

"It's not like that. But... it's always hard. That quest thing. Most of the time you're running for your life, not knowing what the gods have in mind and what's going on and when you're nearly dead, you're dropped off here, most of the times with less then a 'Thank you'. And now, you're supposed to go on a quest for Hades... I'm not saying you shouldn't go because if a god wants you to do something, he or she find a way most of the times. Percy went on his first quest at the age of twelve after all. Just... be careful, okay?"  
Hiro wasn't sure he had ever heard Leo talk that much serious stuff at once. It didn't make him jump up happily and start his quest but it calmed him a bit. Maybe Leo was right. Heck, he should trust his friends to not think bad about him. Damn self-confidence issues!  
"Thank you, Leo. I should go and talk with Rachel. If she's here by now."  
The older one smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair.  
"By the way, your update seems to be finished."  
Surprised, Hiro looked at the statistics in front of him - 100% . Had he really spent over four hours just thinking? He had missed dinner! Hopefully, Nico wouldn't be mad for him behaving like a kid and then skipping dinner.

*************

Hiro was halfway over to the Hades cabin, hoping to catch Nico and maybe also Percy, when he bumped into someone. A girl he hadn't seen around here. Long red curls framed her face and she was wearing a school uniform.  
"I'm sorry", said Hiro and reached out to help her up from the ground as soon as he stood again.  
"I knew it would happen, it's okay. It still hurt to hit the ground though", answered the strange girl, grinning at Hiro.  
"Um... what?"  
"Sorry, I forgot my manners. If I may introduce myself, Rachel Elisabeth Dare, at your service."  
"I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada", said Hiro to introduce himself but Rachel just laughed.  
"I know, Hiro. I'm here for you after all. Well, you and Nico, but whatever."  
"So, you're the Oracle?", asked Hiro. The redhead nodded.  
"And... what's going to happen now?"  
Rachel shrugged. "If it would work like that, I'd be happy. But..."

Suddenly, Rachel's body became stiff and green fog surrounded her. Her eyes shine in a creepy green light and as she continued to speak. Her voice was totally monotone and as if from another world.

\---"A son of the death, a son of the fire  
Send to find what's stolen.  
Catching the fallen one  
Who is with the Angels,  
A child of the carrier."---

The fog disappeared and Rachel was about to fall back down again but Hiro managed to hold her.  
The redhead took a few shaky breaths before she looked at Hiro.  
"This is how it works."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*a few hours later*

"I don't like the sound of this. It's too similar to what had happened to Luke", said an angry and worried looking young woman, a daughter of Ares. Clarisse, if Hiro remembered correctly.  
"Fallen one, child of the carrier", added Will while drumming his fingers on the table's surface, "If he wouldn't be dead already..."

Hiro remembered the story Percy had told him during his first days at the shore. Luke had been a son of Hermes and turned evil because of the influence of Cronos and the wrong treatment from the gods and their children. 

"It can't be Luke. He's dead, for years now. And he died as a hero!"   
Everyone went silent after that statement of the son of Poseidon. They all need how hard it had been for Percy during the war and how hard it had been for themselves. Luke had been like a big brother for them all, kind of a camp leader already. His betrayal had left deep scars.

"Maybe we should focus on the location", Nico said after a while. "I'm not sure but my guts tell me that this thief is up in LA."   
"With the Angels", said Rachel and nodded. "I think, you're right. Even though it could also just underline that he or she is carrying the stolen souls around."  
"It's the only hint we have about the place. Hiro and I will be going to Los Angeles." Nico leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly unmotivated to discuss more than they had done so far. 

All cabin heads and Hiro, because he was mentioned in the prophecy, had been called to this meeting in he big house and stayed for hours. They had talked and talked and not really done anything, just like these boring people in government business.  
The others weren't pleased about the prophecy and that Nico and Hiro were supposed to go a quest alone but if it was said in a prophecy, there was hardly something they could say.

*************

"And you're sure you want to do this?", asked Percy for the third time.  
They were sitting onto Percy's bed in cabin 3, Nico, Hiro and the Sea Prince himself. They had been busy with preparation the whole day and tomorrow would start the quest.  
They would travel to Los Angeles and then look for anything that was out of order - for example more than usual monsters or a god running around.   
Hiro had spend the whole day with the upgrade of Baymax,whom they'd take along as their 'third' person. With the help of his siblings had he improved the robot's armor with the same material the swords of Percy and all the others were made out of. If Baymax would punch a mythological creature now, it would have the same effect as if stabbed with celestial bronze.

"I'm sure. And it's not like I'm having much of a choice. That thief has my brother after all", answered Hiro. Percy looked as if he wanted to say something but closed his mouth again. He had been in a similar situation years ago when Hades had taken his Mom. The green eyed one knew how the younger one felt.  
The young teen yawned and crawled out of the bed.  
"I think I'll go to sleep now. See ya tomorrow, guys!"

Hiro went directly to bed after that, not caring about changing into his pj's. He closed his eyes and as he opened them again...

"What in the name of Olympus did you think when sending my son onto a quest for your foggy souls?!"  
A dark black and creepy looking hall, black candles with green fire and ghosty figures flying around. Shadows with whispering voices and invisible eye in them. At the other end of the room sat Lord Hades and in front of him stood a furious looking Hephaestus.  
"Hiro is good for my son. He barely has friends and as far as I know, he cares deeply for your son."  
"So the most logical decision you can muster, is, to send both on a dangerous journey? Have you forgotten how important Hiro is?", wanted the Lord of Blacksmith and Fire to know. (It was a bit ironic for Hiro to be the son of a fire lord considering how Tadashi had died.)  
Hades nodded and then did he look directly at Hiro and the dark haired boy felt as if those dark eyes were stabbing his soul at the wall behind him.  
"I haven't forgotten. He'll return without being... damaged." And don't you dare to do otherwise, added the look from the Underworld's King.

Suddenly the surroundings changed and Hiro was in another dark room. It looked like an old warehouse, rotten furniture covering the walls and the door barely connected to it's frame.   
There were cages, each one surrounded by a circle of the same green fire Hiro had seen at Lord Hades castle.   
There were ghosts behind the bars, fading figures of dust. Hiro counted twenty but he wasn't sure. It was so dark. 

"You'll worship me and do as I order! Or else you'll vanish into nothingness!" The voice came from a cloaked figure who was looming over one of the cages. Hiro couldn't see who it was but from the tone and the sound of the voice did he take that the other was definitely male and older, maybe around twenty years old.   
Hiro forced himself to tear his eyes off the other and try to locate the room they were in. The windows were covered with boards where spiders had built their nets in the empty places. It was dark outside, not night-dark but the-next-building-is-way-to-close-and-it's-cloudy-dark. The brown eyed teen could hear traffic noises but they seemed far away, as if the place was a bit outside of the city. 

Hiro tried to move closer to the cages and find Tadashi. He had to be here! Or has he being killed, forced to vanish or what ever you could call it? Tadashi wasn't a person to lower his head and do as ordered. He surely wouldn't worship the one who had kidnapped him.   
But no matter how hard Hiro tried, he couldn't get closer to the cages. He was frozen on the spot he stood.

"Whoever you are, leave or I'll catch you and cage you too! This is my territory!" The cloaked figure was looming over Hiro within a second. The hood on his head did hide the features of the face, only the pair of burning green eyes could be seen. And those eyes were burning themselves into Hiro's soul as if the other could see him. 

************

Hiro woke up with his whole body covered in sweat and his heard pounding in his chest faster then ever before. He jumped out of his bed, took his bag and hurried out of his cabin. The sun was barely rising but Hiro didn't care. Nico and he needed to start this quest right now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go with chapter 9!!! End is in sight but I don't know when (0-0)°  
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos! I can't believe that this got   
> 50+ kudos *throws party* Thanks a lot for that <3

Chapter 9

Hiro thought it would be hard to get Nico out of bed so early but when he reached the Hades Cabin, ready to smash the door with Baymax' improved fist, he was greeted with a sleepy but ready to leave Italian. The younger demigod barely managed to not run into his friend.  
"Slow down, Hiro. What's wrong?", did Nico ask.   
"I have a dream... no had a dream. There was this cloaked figure, definitely male and cages! Cages surrounded by green fire ..."  
"And I was nearly thinking you were haunted by Martin Luther King."  
Hiro blinked, mouth hanging open a little. Did Nico just make a joke? That was rare considering the early hour. The black eyed one closed the door behind himself and went past Hiro, into the direction of the big house. Hiro made sure to follow immediately. 

On the way the son of Hephaestus told Nico in detail what he had seen and heard.   
"So that guy wants to be worshipped? We'll see if he's still that full of himself after the Ghost King has finished him!", growled Nico and his eyes were glowing red for a second. The sight of an angry child of Hades send shivers down Hiro's spine.  
"But first the investigating part, yes?"  
The two turned and faced a slightly grinning Percy. Nico sighed in defeat. "If I have to."  
"Yes you have! Hiro will tell me if you do! Information first, then the punishing!"  
Sometimes the two of them reminded Hiro of a long married couple.  
"And now let's get you some breakfast."

******************

An hour later, Hiro, Nico, Percy and Chiron, as well as a few other campers, some of them being Hiro's siblings, stood on Talia's Hill facing b the road bellow them. Hiro and Nico had their backpacks shouldered and we're ready to leave. Suddenly a quite important question came to Hiro's mind.  
"Errrt Nico? How exactly are we supposed to go to LA? You don't own a car or something?"  
Nico's shook his head. "No, but I do own a zombie chauffeur with a driving license." 

*************

Being chauffeured by an undead person was even more horrible than the one time Hiro and his friends had to run away from Callaghan and let Go-Go drive them. Nico was out like a candle the moment they were out of sight of the camp but Hiro was wildly awake because he was afraid of Jules-Albert breaking into pieces. Zombie or not, magic or not, a zombie was still a zombie and how often did one see it in the movies that they would loose parts of their bodies and just move on? What if their chauffeur would loose one of his feet or an arm and drive them off a bridge or into a tree? On the other way... maybe that would hurt less if Hiro would be asleep at that point but like hell was he able to close his eyes!

He had no idea how long they had been on their way when Jules-Albert pulled off the road and Nico woke up again. The son of Hades yawned and blinked into the sun outside the dark window.  
"I think we need a little break. Could you get us something to eat, Jules?"  
"Of course, mon sire."  
Finally a moment without the zombie behind the wheel! Hiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just for one minute. One minute and then he'd be okay and his eyes back on the green and grey skinned back of Jules-Albert's head.

*****************

The fourteen year old was woken up by a pretty heavy hit on his head. With a pained groan did Hiro open his eyes and look around confused. Where the hell were they? He had just closed his eyes and now they were on a highway? What the hell?!  
"Awake again?", asked a familiar voice and Hiro turned his head to look at Nico who was also rubbing his head, an empty sandwich bag next to him.  
"What happened?", wanted Hiro to know.  
"Just a hole of the asphalt", explained Jules-Albert from the driver's seat and that was the moment when Hiro realized that he'd been asleep while the zombie chauffeur had been driving. Well t least he'd gotten some sleep. Now, back to question number one.  
"Where are we?"  
"Just a few miles away from Los Angeles. You had been sleeping nearly thirteen hours straight", answered Nico and stretched some. "Are you hungry?" He pointed towards a second sandwich bag.  
Hiro huffed but didn't say anything else at that. He was an early teenager and as such he was supposed to sleep long and deep. For a second he wanted to say no to the sandwich, because who knew why Jules-Albert had done with it but he trusted Nico and Nico wouldn't let him eat some poisoned meal! 

They drove a few moments without saying a word but comfortably looking out of the windows and Hiro eating a tuna sandwich. They weren't the only car but most of the others were driving family cars or motorcycles.   
"Any idea where we should start looking for the thief?", asked Nico when suddenly a bright green flash could be seen at the sky. It looked like something exploded and from the looks of it that something wasn't something invented by humans. The green color reminded Hiro off the underworldly fire he had seen on his dream. The demigods locked eyes and Hiro said: "How about checking that first?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my dear friend told me today that my last chapter was, with other words, boring - I admit there wasn't much action, well nothing really - and I hadn't anything to do today, I wrote a new chapter!   
> Have some action, Stitch ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments!

Chapter 10

He would have been fine! Hiro was pretty sure that he would've been fine if he'd stayed at home, with his aunt, spot rending time with his friends from uni and with his only worries being his grades and exams.   
But no! His father, who apparently was a Greek god, thought it would be safer for him to stay at a magic camp full of demigods and surrounded by monsters plus him going on a quest!   
Granted maybe Hephaestus didn't want Hiro to go on a quest but his best friend's father. So here he was, hiding behind a half destroyed cage, his armor damaged, Baymax' battery running low, Nico somewhere out of sight and a maniac flowing above them, glowing green and powerful. Totally save, really! 

*about thirty minutes ago*

"I think this is it", Nico said after they had reached an empty warehouse. They had been following the fading green light at the sky for a while now and Nico could tell that he felt underworldly power coming from inside the building next to them. The two got out of their car and Jules-Albert vanished into the ground with it. 

Since there wasn't anyone in sight, Hiro activated Baymax. He could have done that inside too, but who knew what was waiting for them behind those walls? He also put on his Greek Fire blaster and a small sword with what he'd started training too. In the meantime did Nico pull out his black Stygian iron sword and a shield. they locked eyes for one last time, then Nico smashed the door.

There was nothing to be seen or to be heard. Only a few abandoned furniture and spiders. At the end of the room was a stairway leading up, nothing else. No door or even a window. Nico pointed towards the stairway then onto himself and then onto Baymax. Hiro frowned. Like hell would he go last! But the look he got from the son of Hades didn't leave much of a choice so he just rolled his eyes and nodded. Slowly and silently did they walk over the wooden floor, thankful that it didn't make a sound.

When they reached the end of the stairs, Hiro had to suppress his surprise. This was exactly the room he had seen during his dream! But the cages were empty now and the fire gone. Nico looked back at him, a silent question in his eyes. Maybe the thief was already gone?   
Suddenly a flash of green shoot out of the dark and if it wouldn't have been for Baymax' fast reaction, it would have hit Nico full force.   
The three ran into different directions, seeking a place to hide. Hiro stopped behind an empty cage and shoot a fire blast into the direction the flash had come from but he didn't get back behind the cage fast enough and his arm was hit by a small flash. Not full force but enough to grill it. Hiro cursed and closed his eyes in pain. Another flash shoot above him and hit Baymax who wasn't fully hidden behind the cage next to him. That wasn't good! Too much energy would kill the battery with an overload! 

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be stupid enough to actually show up here!"  
Hiro froze. That was him. The cloaked figure, the thief. Hiro would remember that sound everywhere.  
"But you're too late! I absorbed every ghost I had and now nobody can stop me! I'll go down and face Hades himself and when I've finished him too, I will be the King of the Underworld!"  
"You'll never beat my father!", screamed Nico from his hiding place.  
"Oh? So we have a son of Hades here? Did he send you out to stop me? What a sweet little gift! I'll just start with you and absorb your powers too!"  
Hiro's fingers worked over his destroyed armor, hopefully reactivating his last surprise.  
"No, you won't!", shouted Nico, clearly agitated by their enemy. More flashes of green followed, this time fired into the direction where Nico must be hidden.  
"You little demigods are nothing too me! I've got the power of twenty five people inside of me, most of them demigods! There's nothing you can't do!" The stranger laughed badly. 

*back in the present*

This was his last triumph. after that he'd be left with his sword. Hiro took a deep breath and jumped up, quickly located the enemy and threw his blaster. The explosion that followed was impressive, way bigger than Hiro would have thought but when the fire and the smoke faded, the target was still standing.  
The explosion however had blown the hood of the other's head and revealed a quite handsome but angry face. Blonde hair surrounded the face with high cheekbones and perfect skin. The eyes where glowing with green power, even more dangerous than the last time Hiro had seen them.

"You! You're as much of a bother as your brother. Maybe even more!"  
"How do you know about my brother?", asked Hiro and took a strong hold of his sword. He knew the answer but there was this tiny little hopeful voice inside him that needed to hear it.  
"How do you ask? I absorbed him of course! I can still feel him inside of me, he's screaming your name. Quite strong brother of yours, Hiro." An evil smile crept over the thief's face.   
The son of Hephaestus saw red. With a furious scream did he throw himself at the still nameless figure, ready to attack. Nico was at his side within seconds, a bit of blood running over his face from a wound somewhere under his black hair.   
"I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Ghost King and his friends!" 

After that, everything went pretty fast. Hiro was fighting the thief with his sword, the other had summoned a sword out of green ghostly energy while Nico was doing some of his underworldly stuff. Hiro wasn't sure how long he would have been able to hold his ground since he had been acting out of rage and wasn't very trained either but suddenly, the cloaked one froze. His eyes went wide as he stared at something behind Hiro, seemingly unable to move.  
"I told you not to mess with me! I'm the King of the Ghosts. they do as I say! And I say, come back to me and my father!" Nico's voice was dark and angry, causing shivers to run over Hiro's back. The thief screamed and while he did, foggy figures came out of his mouth. They formed fading bodies and flew over Hiro. The brunette turned and watched in awe and a bit fear how Nico stood there, arms spread, ghosts flying around him and his eyes glowing red.   
The stranger behind Hiro fell to the ground, lifeless and unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so that's what you get when Yuki's rereading Eragon and is sick. My throat is so sore from coughing, I feel like I was in hell. (I know, I know)
> 
> Now, let's forget about me and enjoy the next chapter :)

Chapter 11

Hiro's legs felt like goo but somehow did he manage to stay standing, the brown eyes scanning the mess they had caused.  
Most of the cages were destroyed, a few boards too so you'd see the building next door through the windows and everywhere were little fires burning and lightening then with their green light. Smoke and ash covered most of the surfaces. Behind Hiro was an unconscious and insane stranger and in front of him...

"Nico? Are you okay?", Hiro asked uncertain. The Italian was still standing there, his black sword in hand, eyes glowing and ghosts circling him. It looked scary.  
"Nico?"  
No answer. Not even a move or something. It was as if Nico's body was frozen.  
"Can you hear me?", The teen asked, worry and a slight panic growing in his guts as he slowly came closer. Suddenly the son of Hades moved to face Hiro completely, ready to attack. Now it was Hiro's turn to freeze. He raised his hands to soothe Nico but it seemed as if the other was on autopilot for some reason.  
Hiro opened his mouth but a clapping sound interrupted him.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

An elegant and dark figure stood in a dark corner, clapping in applause. Hiro needed no light to know who that was.  
"What's wrong with Nico? Why is he like that?", The son of Hephaestus demanded, additional becoming angry.  
The Lord of the Underworld raised one of his eyebrows and stopped clapping. Maybe Hiro should have greeted the god properly first but the teen couldn't care less. His friend was in danger, he could feel it.  
"His body is full of ghosts, what do you think is wrong there? It's impressive that he's still standing...", Hades answered.  
"And why don't you help him?!"  
"I would. But I can't."  
"What?!" Hiro stared at the god in shock.  
"As long as a god doesn't get a proper offering during a quest or in general, he or she isn't allowed to interfere."

With other words, Hiro was all alone.  
"If you're not here for help, what do you want?"  
The other eyebrow joined its brother. "I'm here to generously accept your and Nico's 'offering'. The souls inside my son's body."  
Hiro frowned but that frown slowly disappeared as the message sunk in. What a clever bastard this god was.  
"Well... then... take our offering, Lord Hades?", Hiro said, the tone of his voice more that of a question but the good didn't seem to care.  
"I accept the offering", Hades answered formally and raised one of his hands.  
Nico's body went tense and the ghosts around him flew over to their godly master, followed by those from inside the Ghost King. 

The more souls left his body the more relaxed did Nico get. At the end of that procedure, Hades frowned and opened his mouth as if to say something when suddenly a loud noise could be heard, something like a crack and then the room's walls started to give in.  
With wide eyes did Hiro see how the walls started to crumble and give in. The entire building was crashing down on them!  
Why had he forgotten about the still burning fires? He felt like an idiot! The flames where much higher than before a and it grew hotter the longer he looked at them. That was when he saw his friend hitting the ground next to him. Hades was gone and with him the souls and Nico's energy.  
Hiro knew he had to get them out of here, but how? He wasn't able to carry a big robot in full armor and two unconscious people! He needed Baymax.

He pulled the two demigods next to the robot with the broken battery and opened a hidden flap on the armor's surface. Hiro was sweating like hell and his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. His eyes didn't feel much better.  
Was that what Tadashi had felt during his last moments? Was that how it felt when you were burning?  
Concentration, Hiro, concentration. More and more of the building broke down next all around him and the temperature was rising higher and higher but the son of Hephaestus kept going. He needed to activate the secret energy source he'd put in there in case there would be a problem with the main battery and he'd have an emergency.  
Being stuck in a burning and crashing house might count as one, right?

After what felt like a small eternity did Baymax' eyes light up.  
While the robot stood up again and told Hiro about the rather unhealthy environment he was in, Hiro explained how they'd get out of this. Baymax grabbed the cloak-enemy, Hiro the son of Hades and Baymax made them a clean way out with his robotic strength. 

***************

When they had finally reached the street and laid the others down, Baymax started his medical program. It felt good to be able to breathe easily again and without thee fear of the walls burying you alive. Hiro looked around if any mortal was in sight and would need to be taken care of - by being send away safely of course - his eyes stopped at the window in front of himself. What he saw in there was... not him! What was that?  
The creature in front of him had the same body and the same hair and even the same clothes but there where scales all over the skin, red and blue like those of a snake or another reptile, the eyes where yellow with pupils with a slit in them and on top his head where horns! And where that wings on his back? And Hiro wasn't going to tell about the tail...

Hiro moved to grab his sword or any other thing he could protect the others and himself... and froze. Just like the creature on the window who had been moving as well, just in the mirror. 

****************"

Maybe it was the shock or the smoke effects or something else kicking in but Hiro blacked out. But when he opened his eyes he wasn't on the street in LA. He was sitting on something what felt like a couch but looked as if it was made out of thousands of metal strains. It felt comfortable though. In front of him was his father Hephaestus, a worried expression on his face. Before Hiro could even open his mouth or do anything else, did the god raise his hand and say: "I think, we should talk."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter!   
> I'm planning on doing more Tadashi/Hiro in a second story, with them exploring their dragon powers etc. but a word of warning for those who don't read tags!!!! There will be sex! As in incest sex!! If you don't like it, don't read that fic even though I would be happy if you'd stay with me :)  
> For now I need to focus on a birthday fic for a friend. So it'll take a bot of time until I' ll work on my immortal series. But for now, enjoy the final chapter and stay with me! Thanks for kudos and all!   
> \- Yuki's out

Chapter 12

"I think, we should talk. About your mother."  
Hiro couldn't help but laugh - hysterical. "I change into a scaled monster and that's the moment you want to talk about mom?"  
The god actually flinched at that. "Not a monster! You're a dragon. Like your mother."  
Hiro was speechless. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised considering what he had learned during the last weeks but his mother being a dragon? That was a new top for the iceberg of catastrophes. He was fighting his disbelief. How could his mother be a dragon? Did Cass know about this? And Tadashi? Had he also been a dragon?

Hephaestus cleared his throat.  
"I met your mother when she was breaking in into one of my forges and tried to get a weapon. She was protecting a human friend, the man who you knew as your father. I couldn't believe my eyes back then since dragons disappeared from Earth a long time ago. She told me later that she'd never met another dragon.  
We got to know each other and... spend... time together, and one day, she told me that she was pregnant. To keep our child save I agreed that he should be raised as a human. She married your aunt's brother - the guy from back then - and pretended it was their child. Same went for you a few years later.  
When she died, I thought it would be save for you to grow up as normal as possible. But after the Titan War, your friend Percy made this contract with father Zeus and I knew I had to get you sooner or later... and when Tadashi died, I knew it was about time."

Hiro had been hanging on Hephaestus' lips. But the explanation did only made him question everything more.  
"So Tadashi and I are real brothers? How could he die in a fire when he's a dragon?"  
His godly father looked sad at that. "You both don't know how to use your dragon power. You might learn, given some time, but for Tadashi... it is too late."  
A single tear ran down Hiro's cheek. This was so unfair!  
"A-and how am I supposed to learn about my powers without any other dragon around?"  
Hesitating, Hephaestus raised his hand to wipe away the tear with his rough thumb. "You have many friends now. I may not like all of them but they'll help you. And you're my son. I know you can do it!"

****************

It didn't really surprise Hiro that he woke up in the camp's infirmary. Not at all. He sat up and looked around. The sun was slowly rising outside and a few campers were up early. Outside of the room, Hiro could hear Will talking to someone but he wasn't sure who. In the bed next to his was Nico, deep asleep and seemingly relaxed. Percy was sitting next to him, head buried in his arms and also sleeping. A smile tugged on Hiro's lips and he let it slip. Those two were really something.

Hiro was thinking about the possibility of going back to sleep or leaving for something to eat (and running into Will), when a strangled scream from Nico took away his decision. The son of Hades was suddenly curled together in a tiny ball, arms folded over his stomach and eyes shut tight. Percy was waking up but he was still without any orientation and not much of a help so Hiro called for Will.  
The son of Apollo came rushed in and started to look for the source of pain but he couldn't find anything. That was when Nico opened his mouth again and vomited. If you could call it that since that what came out wasn't the rest of his last meal but a.... person? Okay, it was a ghost but how often did people around you puke out ghosts? Even if they were children of Hades? 

When the soul, ghost or whatever it was, was out, Nico stopped screaming. He relaxed visibly and opened his eyes. They were red from pain but not those red orbs Hiro had seen the last time. Maybe Hades had forgotten one of his souls inside Nico? But how? Had he been interrupted by the crashing building? Was it even one or were there other ghosts inside the Italian?  
The figure on the ground became less and less ghostly in the meantime. It was as if it took energy from them all, Hiro could feel a bit of his own power flowing over to the stranger on the ground. After a few minutes, the former ghost had a real body. 

"Could someone please explain this to me?", Will asked what everyone was thinking. "Is this a Hades-thing to run around and spit out people?"  
Nico shook his head. "No... I kept this one from my father but... I wouldn't have thought that it would have these side effects."  
"Maybe because he was inside you for... a whole day?", Hiro offered.  
"Make it two days", Will said dryly. Hiro gaped. They had been unconscious for two whole days? Woah...  
"Maybe", Nico said. "I'll research about that later."  
"But why did you keep him?", Percy asked and looked down to the body on the ground.  
Nico locked eyes with Hiro and suddenly the teen had a very bad feeling. 

He got up from his position next to Nico - he had jumped into the other's bed when everything started - and sat down in front of the freshly reanimated person. The other was hugging his legs and breathing heavily, as if he couldn't get enough of the air around him. Dark hair covered the head and their length hid most of the face. His clothes looked similar to Hiro's and Nico's - burned. No way! 

Hiro raised a shaking hand and touched the person in front of him. The skin on his arm was pale and cold but not as cold as a dead body. The young man jerked away and his head snapped up. A confused expression was there, panic and misunderstanding.  
"Hi-ro?" The voice was raspy as if not used in a long time. And it surely had been a long time.  
"Hey Tadashi", Hiro whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

******************

Apparently Hades was okay with Tadashi being alive again because the Lord of the Underworld hadn't shown up until now and it had been about a week now.  
Tadashi was THE topic around the campers, everyone wanted to know how it was possible for a dead person to come back to life. Will, Percy, Nico, Hiro and Tadashi though, didn't explain anything. The quest was over, Hades was happy and everything was good. No need to explain things when there wasn't a problem, right?

Well, there was one problem. Coming back from dead, having been dead and dieing did things to you. And when you additionally get to know that you're a demigod and a dragon... your mental health, if still there, might take a holiday and stay at Hawaii for a while. Tadashi was a mess. He couldn't stand the touch from anyone except Hiro and surprisingly Nico, he couldn't stand many people around himself and he didn't want to do anything. Most of the times he'd stay at Hades cabin, sitting next to Hiro and do nothing. He didn't leave the cabin for days and he wouldn't eat much except pineapples. An underworld thing, Nico said.  
It was hell for Hiro. He didn't know what to do! He was short from calling Cass but what should he tell her?  
\- Oh aunt Cass, I went on a trip with some creepy ghosts, fire and crashing buildings and guess what? Tadashi's back in life! But he's a mess so what should I do? - Yeah, great idea, right?

Sometimes, Hiro would visit Lucifer. Yes, the cloaked stranger was imprisoned in the big house and after a few sessions with Chiron, Clarisse and even Nico, did the son of Hermes talk. He had been raised by his mental sick mother who had named him Lucifer. She had told him that it was him being useless and powerless that Hermes left them behind. So he wanted to gain power and impress daddy. The thing was, he did it wrong and now, he was a thirteen years old in the body of a twenty three old man.  
Much to everyone's surprise did Hermes actually show up and talk to his son, excused himself and explained everything.  
Now, a few days later, Chiron, Nico, Will, Hiro and a few others were discussing the topic about what to do with Lucifer. He wasn't evil anymore but you could never know. So what now?

Hiro was on his way back to Tadashi when he saw Tadashi sitting outside of the Hades cabin. His heart jumped a bit. This was a good sign, right?  
"Hey Tadashi!", Hiro said happily and sat down next to him.  
"Hey little bro", Tadashi said. "I..."  
Hiro waited but nothing followed. His shoulders slumped down in disappointment. That was when an idea hit him like a minotaur. why hadn't he thought about this earlier?  
Hiro stood and offered Tadashi a hand. The older one looked sceptical.  
"C'mon! The entire cabin has training now. Let's visit Baymax!"  
Tadashi's eyes went wide. "He's here?"  
Hiro nodded. "Yep! I had to fix him after the quest with Lucifer's evil plan but he's fine. Leo helped me a bit. Do you... want to see him?"  
Hesitation shone in Tadashi's eyes and for a while did Hiro think, Tadashi would say no, but then his brother took his hand and stood. 

There was still a long way to go until Tadashi would be okay. But Hiro was sure they would get him there. He and his new family of demigods!

~End!~


	13. Author's Note

Part two of my immortal series is finaly out! Name's "Tadashi 2.0 - Immortals". You can find it on my dashboard if interested.  
-Greetings, Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think!  
> \- Greetings, Yuki ^_^


End file.
